vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Mare Do Well
Description The Mysterious Mare Do Well, also known as simply Mare Do Well, is a superhero pony with an alter ego created by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. She wears a superhero costume, with a hat and a dark purple cape, with a brooch with the letter M. Her first and only appearance was during the season 2, in the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well, in which she does heroic acts and always being one hoove ahead of Rainbow Dash, who was being very presumed by such acts, and her friends decided to teach her a lesson against it. Through their efforts, Rainbow Dash learns the importance of grace and humility, all thanks to The Mysterious Mare Do Well! '' There are rumors that Mare Do Well watches every night for crimes and thugs... It's a mystery!'' Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You receive the Bonk! Atomic Punch effect for a few seconds, get a speed boost; and be still able to attack. While the Bonk effect is active, you will be surrounded by a purple mist. :The secondary effect is gaining 3 Point Black Teleports (PBT), which teleport you where your cursor is pointing when used. To use them, look at a place on the ground or a wall you want to teleport to and press your reload. You can only have a maximum of 3 PBT at any given time. All momentum prior to using a PBT is conserved. There is no stun after using a PBT. Using a PBT also has a distinct sound that plays on the spot used on. :It takes at least 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Mare Do Well Mare Do Well has one of the highest jump advantage out of all bosses, which can be used to goomba unwary opponents or reach places no other boss can normally reach easily. Their rage also grants invulnerability and a speed boost, as well as three point blank teleports. When playing as Mare Do Well, their high jump as well as their point blank teleports allow a greater maneuverability compared to other teleport bosses. If you're being swarmed, try jumping and using weigh-down as you can land occasional goombas on those who aren't being careful of your jump height. However, be careful when you jump because you take more knockback while mid-air. When raging, your greatest weakness is knockback, as an airblasting pyro can negate any effective use of your rage. To counter this, use weigh-down so you don't get blasted as far back, and try to target others instead. Using the point blank teleports allows you to pop anywhere in the map that you can see. You can use it to catch up to a fleeing player, or flank players by coming at them from an unexpected direction, like from the sky. One thing to note about the PBT is that movement is conserved after usage; this means that if you were jumping, you would still be moving upwards if you teleported halfway through your jump. This is imporant, especially if you're receiving a lot of knockback from enemy players. One benefit of the PBT though is that you can instantly teleport and swing, there's no delay in teleporting then attacking. Battling against Mare Do Well Mare Do Well has stronger maneuverability compared to other teleport bosses, so be ever watchful for where they are. If you're fighting them up close, make sure you don't get too near and watch out for their high jump, which can goomba you if you're not careful. Their rage allows them to catch up to players with their speed boost so using knockback to keep them away is your way of surviving. What makes Mare Do Well unpredictable is their ability to point blank teleport up to 3 times after using their rage. Be ever on guard and ready to react at a moment's notice after they rage because they can instantly teleport right next to you and kill you if you're not aware of their location. Counting the number of times they've used their point teleport can make it so that you know when they've used up all three, and when you can relax your guard slightly. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® uses the Point Black Teleport. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Omnipony - The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well [https://youtu.be/PwVOS-TTkp8 Liquid - Changing Faces - Behind The Feeling (Instrumental)] Quotes In honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious...Mare Do Well! Cheer - Intro Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Pyro Category:Earth Ponies Category:Teleport Bosses